tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson to jeden z Pierwotnych oraz syn Esther i Mikaela. Jest również bratem Finna, Rebeki, Henrika, Elijah i przyrodnim bratem Klausa. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku Bringing Out The Dead, ''gdy Elijah wyjął sztylet z jego piersi. W odcinku ''A View To A Kill, został zabity przez Jeremy'ego Gilberta, zaś w ostatnim odcinku czwartego sezonu, ukazał się jako duch i próbował za wszelką cenę zabić Elenę w akcie zemsty. Do żywych wrócił w ciele czarownika, Kaleba, za sprawą swej matki. Po tym jak został zabity w ciele Kaleba przez Finna został wskrzeszony i powrócił do swojego ciała jako pierwotny. Historia |-|X wiek= frame|left|Kol bawi się ze swoim rodzeństwem w X wieku.Kol jest jednym z siedmiorga dzieci Mikaela i Esther, którzy byli bogatymi właścicielami ziemskimi w Europie Zachodniej. Urodził się w Nowym Świecie, kiedy jego rodzice przenieśli się tam po stracie pierwotnej córki. Wraz ze swoją rodzina żyli w pokoju z tubylcami, z których niektórzy byli wilkołakami. Co miesiąc chowali się podczas pełni księżyca. W dzieciństwie on i jego rodzeństwo często się ze sobą bawili i dużo spędzali czasu ze sobą, pokazując swoją miłość do siebie nawzajem. Kiedy jego najmłodszy brat, Henrik zostaje rozszarpany przez wilkołaki podczas pełni, Esther za pomocą zaklęcia nieśmiertelności przemienia Kola i jego rodzeństwo w wampiry, by móc ich chronić. Po śmierci Esther, każdy z Pierwotnych obrał inną drogę, w tym Kol prawdopodobnie pojechał do Europy. Zanim Kol stał się wampirem, praktykował magię i uważał, że jest bardzo utalentowany i stworzony do tego. Nazwał siebie nawet jako "cudowne dziecko". Był jedynym ze swojego rodzeństwa, który naprawdę wykorzystywał swoją magię. |-|XI wiek= 1002 thumb|left|220pxKol wraz z swoim rodzeństwem uciekali przed swym ojcem. Zatrzymali się w południowej Francji by móc się pożywić. Kol z Finem chcieli by każdy poszedł w soja stronę. Klaus i Elijah nie zgadali się z pomysłem braci i przypomnieli im przysięgę, która sobie złożyli Rodzina ponad wszystko. Na zawsze... i na wieczność. Mikaelsonowie ciągle się przemieszczając i zabijając ludzi spotykają służącego Hrabiego de Martel, który proponuje pomoc za uratowanie mu życia. Pierwotni udają dzieci hrabiego de Guise. 1114 Przez ten cały czas Kol przebywał w wschodniej części Europy czyniąc tym samym Pierwotnych sławnymi poprzez jego działania (najprawdopodobniej zabijając lub przemieniając ludzi w wampiry). Później dołącza do swojej rodziny we Włoszech, gdzie udaje się na ucztę wydaną przez łowcę wampirów, Alexandra. Zostaje on zasztyletowany wraz z pozostałym rodzeństwem, jednak jego przyrodni brat, Klaus go ożywia. |-|XIII/XVII wiek= Kol spędził wiele czasu podróżując na własną rękę, często z czarownicami, chcąc być w stanie odzyskać połączenie z magią, którą utracił stając się wampirem. Współpracował z czarownicami w Afryce w XIV wieku oraz na Haiti w XVII w. Podczas pobytu w Afryce, Kol dowiedział się wiele na temat zielarstwa oraz lekarstw od szamana w Ugandzie. Wszystkie wiedziały o Silasie i o tym że musi zostać pochowany, ponieważ jest on najniebezpieczniejszą istotą na świecie. Pierwotny darzył je wielkim szacunkiem. W pewnym momencie, Kol natknął się na grupkę osób, które czciły Silasa jako boga, pomimo tego, że gdyby się obudził rozpętał by piekło na ziemi. Zabija ich wszystkich po to by nikt nie mógł mu pomóc wrócić do żywych. |-|1702= thumb|left|220px|Klaus z pomocą Elijah zasztyletowuje Kola. W 1702 roku, zbrodnie Kola w Hiszpanii zwróciły uwagę Mikaela, dlatego ojciec Pierwotnych przybył do kraju i zaczął szukać Kola oraz jego rodzeństwa. W wyniku tego miasto, w którym Pierwotni przebywali zostało przez niego podpalone. frame|Kol po przebudzeniu.Podczas, gdy płomienie zbliżały się do nich, a koń Klausa został zabity, Elijah wraz z Klausem poszukują Kola, który pił i ucztował w tawernie. Kol nie chce uciekać, ponieważ twierdzi, że Mikael przybył jedynie po Klausa. Elijah próbuje przekonać Kola, lecz on go nie słucha. W pewnym momencie Klaus łapie za sztylet z białego dębu i z pomocą Elijah wbija w jego serce. Tak Kol zostaje zasztyletowany na ponad 100 lat. W retrospekcjach z XVIII wieku ukazane zostało, że Kol był zasztyletowany, w momencie przybycia rodzeństwa do Nowego Orleanu. Trumna z jego ciałem została przywieziona i trzymana w domu Pierwotnych, aż do początku XIX wieku. |-|1821= |-|XX wiek= 1914 thumb|right|230px|Kol znajduje diament.Kol wraz z Mary-Alice i Astrid włamał się do domu bogatej wdowy, w poszukiwaniu diamentu. Kiedy go znalazł, kazał czarownicom posprzątać, po czym wyszedł. Przed domem zatrzymał go Klaus i Marcel. Burmistrz Behram był zaniepokojony kradzieżami w mieście, dlatego Niklaus zleciła Gerardowi zbadanie tej sprawy. Kiedy zaczęli śledzić podejrzanych, domniemany winowajca doprowadził ich do dworu wdowy niedawno zmarłej Fauline, znanej ze swojej kolekcji rzadkiej i bezcennej biżuterii, z której najbardziej znany był idealny, thumb|left|230px|Klaus i Marcel biorą Kola pod ramię.wzorcowy diament. Klaus rozkazał Kolowi go oddać, co ten, mimo niechęci, wykonał to bez szmeru. W tym czasie czarownica rzuciła urok, który na zawsze uwięził Astrid i Mary-Alice w domu Fauline. Na świątecznym przyjęciu Kol przeszukiwał wszystkie rzeczy Klausa w poszukiwaniu zabranego diamentu, kiedy do pokoju weszła Rebekah. Najmłodszy z braci Mikaelsonów powstrzymał siostrę, która zamierzała wyjawić, co robi Kol Klausowi. thumb|right|290px|Kol rozmawia ze swoją siostrą. thumb|left|230px|Bal Bożonarodzeniowy u Mikaelsonów.Po rozmowie z bratem, Bekah wyszła z pokoju, udając się na dół. Kolowi poleciała to samo - uważała, że Klaus zauważy jego nieobecność. Podczas imprezy Mikaelsonówna podeszła do towarzyszki swojego brata, mówiąc, iż nie powinna zadawać się z Kolem, ponieważ stać ją na coś więcej. W czasie robienia zdjęć, Niklaus wzniósł toast za Rebekah, twierdząc, iż jeżeli zdrada jest głęboka, szczególnie cieszy, kiedy masz kogoś, komu możesz ufać. Zszokowany i zdenerwowany Kol wszedł na górę, thumb|right|230px|Klaus neutralizuje Kola.jednak Elijah zagrodził mu drogę z jednej strony, a Klaus z drugiej. Kiedy Elijah trzymał swojego brata, Niklaus wbił w niego sztylet, tym samym go neutralizując. Rebekah przyglądała się tej scenie z uśmiechem. Kol był trzymany w trumnie przez ponad wiek, aż do momentu kiedy Elijah go nie uwolnił, w odcinku Dangerous Liaisons. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 3= Gdy wchodzi Klaus, grozi Rebecce, że jeżeli jeszcze raz zaatakuje Elenę, to wróci do trumny. Wtrąca się Kol, broniący swojej siostry. Kiedy dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań i prawie pewnej konfrontacji, w salonie pojawia się Esther, przerywając ich kłótnię. thumb|222px|Kol wita się z panią burmistrz. Na balu Kol podchodzi do Carol Loockwood, przedstawiając się jej i szarmancko całując w dłoń. Damon wymienia parę zdań z Pierwotnym. Później widać go tańczącego z ładną dziewczyną w żółtej sukni. Po całej sytuacji z Eleną i Esther, Kol bez oporów pije szampana, nawet nie podejrzewając, iż ktoś chce rzucić na niego i rodzeństwo zaklęcie. Chwilę później widać Kola i Rebekah. Pierwotna ma zamiar zabić Matta Donovana, ponieważ jest przyjacielem Eleny, a zależy jej, aby Sobowtór cierpiał. Mikaelson podpuszcza siostrę, mówiąc, iż musiałby złamać zasady matki, ale ostatecznie przystaje na jej propozycję z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Kiedy Bekah i Matty są już na dworze i Kol chce wcielić plan w życie, Rebekah się wycofuje. Jej brat chwilowo ustępuje, ale kiedy spotyka Donovana na balkonie, przedstawia mu się, powoli miażdżąc dłoń. Nagle wchodzi Damon i atakuje Kola, zrzucając go z tarasu, a później skręca mu kark. Wszyscy Pierwotni wychodzą przed rezydencję, aby zobaczyć co się stało. Salvatore odchodzi z uśmiechem. W All My Children, Kol i Klaus czekają w domu, aż wróci Rebekah, ponieważ wsiąkła gdzieś po zakończeniu balu. Widząc ją, Kol zagradza jej drogę, pytając, czy spędziła noc z tym niebieskookim blondynem, Mattem. Rebekah odpycha go, mówiąc, aby zszedł z jej drogi i się zamknął. Niklaus patrzy na nią wymownie, ale kiedy pyta go o co chodzi, ten rozbawiony kręci głową, mówiąc, ze o nic. Tymczasem Kol siada na fotelu i informując wszystkich, że się nudzi. thumb|245px|left|Kol podczas rozmowy z Klausem. Kol i Klaus wchodzą, a Rebekah pochwala ich decyzję, mówiąc, iż przez ten dom przewija się wystarczająco dużo mężczyzn, na co Kol odpowiada, że tak jak przez nią. Rozeźlona Pierwotna rzuca w niego butem, ale ten łatwo unika ciosu. Mężczyźni udają się do Mystic Grill. Prz barze spotykają Meredith i Alarica, którzy spekulują na temat mordercy w Mystic Falls. Klaus mówi im, aby nie obwiniali nowej rodziny, tylko dlatego, że na wolności jest morderca. W tym samym czasie Rebekah uprowadza Elenę, a Elijah szantażuje Salvatore'ów, że muszą zabić dwie czarownice Bennett, jeżeli chcą ją odzyskać żywą. Damon wpada na plan zasztyletowania jednego z Pierwotnych. jednego, ponieważ są oni połączeni zaklęciem. Jedno za wszystkich. Z powodu, iż nie może zrobić tego wampir, Salvatore dzwoni do Alarica, pytając, czy Klaus i Kol ciągle są w barze. Saltzman odpowiada, ze tak i wypili połowę zapasów Mystic Grill, po czym pyta go jaki jest plan. Damon wciąga w plan Caroline, która ma rozproszyć Klausa. Gdy wchodzi, wymienia krótkie, znaczące spojrzenie z Alariciem, po czym idzie do baru. Kiedy Niklaus ją wita, ona mierzy go wzrokiem, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Hybryda proponuje jej, aby dołączyła do nich na drinka, ale Forbes odpowiada, iż wolałaby umrzeć z pragnienia.thumb|right|222px|Kol z Klausem w Mystic Grillu.Klaus pochyla się w stronę brata. Niklaus odchodzi za Caroline, a Kol przyłącza się do Meredith, grającej w bilarda. Próbuje ją poderwać, ale dziewczyna jest mu oporna. Nagle przychodzi Alaric i wbija mu sztylet w serce. Łowca wywleka jego ciało na dwór, ale nagle pojawia się Klaus i odsztyletowuje brata. Na miejsce opuszczonego domu czarownic przychodzą trzej bracia. Kol podchodzi najbliżej, próbując wejść do pentagramu, ale nie może. Koło wybucha ogniem, a on musi zasłonić się kołnierzem kurtki. Gdy Damon zabija Abby, pentagram wybucha, a Finn wraz z matką uciekają. Bracia zostają na miejscu, po czym odchodzą. Nikalus poinformował później, że Kol opuścił Mystic Falls. W The Murder of One, okazuje się, że Klaus i Kol cały czas utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt. Niklaus poprosił brata, aby śledził Jeremy'ego Gilberta w Denver. Aby dać Bonnie "motywację" w wykonaniu odłączającego zaklęcia, Klaus straszy ją, iż Kol może w każdej chwili zabić jej chłopaka. W Heart of Darkness, Elena i Damon udają się do Denver, aby zabrać stamtąd Jeremy'ego. Gdy z nim rozmawiają, thumb|left|frame|Kol z kijem. nadchodzi Kol, którego do tej pory Jeremy uważał za przyjaciela. Kol atakuje Damona kijem baseballowym, ale ostatecznie Salvatore przeszywa jego ciało drewnianym odłamkiem, po czym uciekają. Mikaelson dzwoni do Klausa, gdzie wymieniają informacje. Później Kol odwiedza wampirzycę Mary Porter, po czym ją zabija. Gdy do jej domu wchodzi Damon wraz z Eleną zastają Pierwotnego, wygodnie siedzącego na fotelu. Kol ponownie zaatakował Damona kijem, a gdy Elena próbowała to przerwać, odepchnął ja na bok, mówiąc, aby go nie kusiła, żeby zrobił jej krzywdę. Skarcił Salvatore za to, iż skręcił mu kark na balu, zabił mu brata i go upokorzył. Po kilku naprawdę mocnych uderzeniach, usatysfakcjonowany Kol odchodzi. W The Departed, Klaus oberwał od swoich wrogów. Kol był w kontakcie z Elijah i Rebekah. Ustalili, iż trzeba mieć jego ciało. Mikaelson przystał na prośbę Elijah, aby nie mścić się za jego śmierć. }} |-|Sezon 4= Kol przyznaje się, że był odpowiedzialny za tą masakrę i próbuje przekonać Jeremy'ego by przestał rozwijać swój znak, przypominając tym samym, że byli kiedyś kumplami w Colorado. Jeremy jednak odmawia. thumb|left|222px|Kol hipnotyzuje Damona.Pierwotny zastrasza go, że mógłby go zabić, jednak nie chcąc mieć na sobie klątwy łowcy, mówi mu, że po prostu utnie mu ręce. Rzuca się na Jeremy'ego. Damon go zatrzymuje, dając tym samym młodemu Gilbertowi czas na ucieczkę. Kol szybko odzyskuje przewagę nad Damonem, przytłaczając jego i biorąc go do niewoli. Klaus dzwoni do Kola, każąc mu nie zabijać Jeremy'ego. Kol mówi mu, że tego nie zrobi i się rozłącza, a następnie każe zahipnotyzowanemu Damonowi dźgnąć się. Mówi, że go nie chce zabić, tyko próbuje sprawdzić czy da się go zauroczyć. Później Pierwotny zmusza Damona do znalezienia i zabicia Jeremy'ego. thumb|245px|Kol próbuje zabić Rebekah. Kol wraca do domu, gdzie zostaje zatrzymany przez Rebekę. Mówi mu, że Nik nie będzie zadowolony z tego, że Damon zabije Jeremy'ego, po czym przykłada do jego pleców sztylet z popiołu białego dębu. Kol nie może uwierzyć, że jego własna siostra chce go zasztyletować. Mówi jej, że jeśli to zrobi to nie będzie lepsza od Klausa. Mówi jej również, że lekarstwo ich zniszczyło, choć jeszcze nie zostało odnalezione. Kiedy Rebekah zaprzecza temu, mówiąc, że ich rodzina już dawno była zniszczona, Kol obraca się do niej przodem i trzymając w ręku kołek, gotowy jest zabić siostrę. Lecz wtedy pojawia się niespodziewanie Klaus, który odpycha Kola. Kol bez zastanowienia ucieka z kołkiem. thumb|left|245px|Kol cierpi z powodu magii Bonnie. W A View To A Kill, Kol kontynuuje próbę zatrzymania poszukiwania lekarstwa. Atakuje Bonnie w szkole, próbując ją zabić, jednak ona, dzięki nowo poznanej magii, pokonuje go i ucieka. Wieczorem Kol odbiera telefon od Jeremy'ego, jednak okazuje się, że dzwoni do niego Elena, która chce spotkać się z nim, pod pozorem rozejmu w sprawie Silasa. Kol zgadza się na spotkanie i od razu przybywa do domu Gilbertów. Pragnie by Elena go wpuściła do środka, lecz ona stawia mu warunek. Kol zgadza się by Jeremy mógł opuścić dom, po czym wchodzi do środka, by z nią negocjować. thumb|222px|Kol rozmawia z Eleną o Silasie.Kol i Elena rozpoczynają rozmowę. Kol wspomina jej o Nowym Orleanie, gdzie mieszkał wraz ze swoją rodziną oraz o tym, że Klaus go zasztyletował, choć nic takiego nie zrobił. Później rozmowa zostaje przekierowana na temat Silasa. Pierwotny opowiada o tym, że kiedyś współpracował z czarownicami, które wiedziały o Silasie i o tym, że musi pozostać pochowany, bo inaczej rozpęta piekło na ziemi. Elena nie może w to uwierzyć, twierdząc, że to dosyć "biblijne". Kol opuszcza dom i mówi Elenie, że rozważy jej propozycję rozejmu. Kol powraca do domu Gilbertów, rzucając jedyne: "Prośba odrzucona". Kiedy Elena zamyka przed nim drzwi i ucieka, Kol, mówi, że został już zaproszony i kopnięciem w drzwi wkracza do domu. Pierwotny dzwoni do Klausa, by go poinformować, że jego "ukochany dawny bank krwi" i jej brat próbują go zabić. Klaus jest zaskoczony oskarżeniami, że to on za tym stoi. Kol informuje go, że chce jedynie uciąć rękę Jeremy'emu i zabić Elenę tak dla sportu oraz grozi swojemu bratu, że po tym wszystkim przyjdzie po niego. Rozłączając się z Klausem, zauważa Elenę na schodach, która trzyma łuk. Elena trafia w Kola przez co go bardzo złości i ucieka na górę. Kol podąża za nią. thumb|left|222px|Kol umiera.Po zaciętej walce, Kol przybija Elenę do ściany, a Jeremy'ego chwyta i przywiązuje do stołu w kuchni. Chwyta za nóż, zastanawiając się głośno, którą rękę powinien uciąć. Robi zamach, jednak w pewnym momencie pojawia się Elena, która odpycha go wbijając tym samym nóż w jego ramię. Jeremy, który się oswobadza, bierze do ręki dyszę w zlewie i rozpyla na Kola werbenę. Mając kilka sekund przewagi, Elena chwyta za kołek z białego dębu i rzuca do swojego brata. Jeremy wbija kołek w serce Kola. Podpalony Kol z resztką siły przebiega po domu, po czym pada na ziemię i umiera. Klaus zjawia się niespodziewanie przed domem Gilbertów i jest w wielkim szoku co spotkało jego młodszego brata, jednak nie może wejść mu pomóc ponieważ nie był zaproszony do domu. Poprzysięga zemstę na Gilbertach za śmierć brata. thumb|right|222px|Kol jako duch. Kol powraca w odcinku The Walking Dead jako duch. Ukazuje się Rebece i Mattowi w Mystic Grillu. Rebekah jest w szoku, że widzi go ponownie i gdy Kol zauważa jej łzy, mówi do niej: "Tylko nie zalewaj się łzami, siostro. Już widziałem twój smutek. Trwał 24 godziny, pamiętasz?" po czym oświadcza jej, że przybył do Mystic Falls po zemstę. Mówi, że jego morderca nie żyje, jednak jego siostra, Elena jest równie winna jego śmierci co Jeremy. Później pyta się ich gdzie może ją znaleźć, jednak ani Matt ani Rebekah nie chcą mu udzielić odpowiedzi. Kiedy Rebekah chce wyrzucić Kola za drzwi, on dostrzega, że jego siostra broni Matta, dlatego bez wahania rzuca w jego ramię rozbitą butelką. thumb|left|245px|Kol zostaje zaatakowany przez Jeremy'ego. Później Kol odnajduje Elenę, która odwiedza grób Jeremy'ego na cmentarzu. Składa jej sarkastyczne kondolencje, a następnie rusza na nią. Kiedy zaczyna ją dusić, nagle pojawia się niespodziewanie Jeremy, który strzela do niego z kuszy. Kol używa swojej nadprzyrodzonej szybkości i łapie strzałę. Przymierzając się do walki z Gilbertem, stojący za nim Stefan skręca mu kark. W odcinku Graduation... }} |-|Sezon 5= Po chwili ponownie widzimy Kola. thumb|222px|Kol rozmawia z Mattem.Rozpoczyna rozmowę z gościem Drugiej Strony. thumb|245px|left|Kol prosi Matta, by wrócił do swojego ciała Matt, dowiedziawszy się nowych wiadomości na temat Drugiej Strony, ma nadzieję na zobaczenie swojej siostry. Mówi o niej Kolowi, jednak ten stwierdza, że nigdy o niej nie słyszał. Donovan stwierdza, że jeżeli jest w stanie widzieć Pierwotnego, to Vicki także. Chłopak rusza na poszukiwania. Później Kol stoi za Mattem, siedzącym na kamieniu, przygnębionym i pogrążonym w żalu po ponownej stracie siostry. Mikaelson każe mu się podnieść i wziąć w garść. Nie chce być niewrażliwy, ale Vicki była już martwa, więc uważa żal Donovana za trochę przesadzony. Matt pyta go, gdzie poszła, czy odnalazła pokój, choć według niego wcale na to nie wyglądało. Kol odpowiada, że nie wie i wolałby się nigdy tego nie dowiadywać. Pierwotny chce, aby Matt wrócił do swojego ciała, a potem, kiedy wróci, wykrzyczał z dachu wszystko, co się tu stało. Donovan mówi mu, że to bez znaczenia, ponieważ zawsze po powrocie z Drugiej Strony nic nie pamięta i nie ma na to sposobu. Nagle Matt wraca do rzeczywistości. Opowiada o tym co widział, ale nie wspomina nic o Mikaelsonie. }} The Originals |-|Sezon 2= thumb|left|222px|Kol rozmawia z Daviną. Później, Kol spotyka się z Daviną, na której dowiaduje się o jej przeszłości i odkrywa, że ona także miała matkę, która nią kierowała. Kiedy Davina opuszcza stolik na chwilę, pojawia się Finn, który każe pośpieszyć się Kolowi. Mikaelson impertynencko odpowiada mu, że używa swojego osobistego uroku na Davinie, aby zdobyć informacje, które są im potrzebne. Nagle w barze pojawiają się również wilkołaki, które atakują pannę Claire. .... thumb|222px|Kol cierpi z powodu magii Esther. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy Finn oraz Kol kłócą się o zajście w restauracji, Esther wchodzi do pokoju. Wyjaśnia, iż sama wydała niekorzystny dla młodszego Mikaelsona rozkaz. Ponieważ chłopak nie może pogodzić się z raną na czole, próbuje znaleźć w tym plusy. W końcu Esther sprawia mu ból za pomocą magii i mówi mu, że jest tutaj jedynie dzięki jej łasce i pozostanie na jej łasce. Kiedy Kol przytakuje jej, ona przestaje zadawać mu cierpienie i głaszcze go po policzku. Każe synom powiedzieć, jaką bronią dysponuje Davina. Kol jednak oszukuje ją, mówiąc, że nic nie widział, ponieważ stracił świadomość. W Every Mother's Son... W Live and Let Die, Kol z matką wymawiają słowa zaklęcia, mającego zlokalizować Davinę, która zniknęła po konfrontacji Mikaela z synami. Ponieważ czarownik nie skupia się na zadaniu, matka usiłuje zwrócić jego uwagę. Stwierdza, iż dziewczyna raczej nie chce się z nim zadawać, po czym używa swej krwi do samodzielnego wykonaniu zaklęcia. Do pokoju wchodzi Finn. Między nim a Kolem wywiązuje się kłótnia. Esther rozdziela ich. Przypomina, iż Davina ma w posiadaniu kołek, po czym każe młodszemu z synów ją odnaleźć i zdobyć broń. W Red Door... W Chasing the Devil’s Tail... W The Brothers That Care Forgot... W The Map of Moments... }} |-|The Awakening= thumb|245px|Kol całuje Mary-Alice. W części pierwszej, Kol nastrasza przemierzającą nowoorleański cmentarz Mary-Alice Claire, po czym przyciska ją do jednego z nagrobków. Gdy czarownica dochodzi do siebie, zarzuca Kolowi, że mógłby chociaż raz przywitać ją jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Pierwotny odpowiada, iż jeżeli Claire szuka dżentelmena, to wybrała złego brata Mikaelsona, po czym całuje jasnowłosą czarownicę. Po pocałunku Kol zadaje Mary kilka pytań na temat jej koleżanki, Astrid. Pod koniec odcinka Mikaelson wyciąga rękę w kierunku czarownicy, gestem pytając, czy do niego dołącza. Gdy kobieta ujmuje jego dłoń, Kol pochyla się i całuje ją jak dżentelmen. W części drugiej, Kol przebywa wraz z Astrid i Mary-Alice w miejscu, gdzie przechowywali wszystkie magiczne przedmioty oraz gdzie ćwiczyli. Czarownice tworzyły kolejny przedmiot, a Kol opowiadał im, czym właściwie jest Kamya. Nagle gwiazda, którą trzymają w rękach, spada na stół, a Mikaelson mówi, jakie ma właściwości. Kol zaczyna rozmawiać z Astrid, która jest zaniepokojona tym, iż każdy kolejny przedmiot, jaki wykonują jest bardziej straszny od poprzedniego. Uważa, że to co mają powinno wystarczyć Mikaelsonowi, na co Kol odpowiada, iż najważniejszym dla nich celem jest pokazanie czarownicom, jak bardzo są silne. Później Kol mówi, iż wszystkie przedmioty, które stworzyły, służyły jako ćwiczenia przed wykonaniem najważniejszego - sztyletu, który byłby w stanie zneutralizować Niklausa. W części trzeciej... Wygląd zewnętrzny thumb|left|190pxKol ma brązowe włosy i oczy tego samego koloru. Pomimo tego że chłopak ma ponad 1000 lat to wygląda mniej węcej na siedemnasto/osiemnastolatka. Jest starszy od swojej siostry Rebeki, ale jest młodszy od reszty Pierwotnych. Jest podobny do Elijah'a z rysów twarzy, jednak wygląda młodziej. Ma około 185 cm wzrostu, jest bardzo przystojny i ma chudą, ale wysportowaną figurę. Kol jak reszta rodziny, ubiera się z bardzo wysoką klasą. Zwykle ubiera się podobnie do swojego brata - Klausa, jednak stroi się w bardziej swobodny sposób niż jego starsi bracia - Finn i Elijah, przy zachowaniu stylu arystokratycznym. Kiedy się obudził z neutralizowanego stanu, był ubrany w ciuchy z początku XX wieku : koszulka z kołnierzykiem i z kamizelką oraz dresowe spodnie. W dzisiejszych czasach Kol zwykle miał na sobie koszulkę z długim rękawem, niebieskie dżinsy i cienką kurtkę. Osobowość Jako człowiek Jak było pokazane w retrospekcjach, Kol był wesołym i rozrywkowym chłopcem, lubiącym się bawić z rodzeństwem, ale pewnie też bał się swojego ojca. Jednak jeszcze nie wiadomo jaki był, kiedy dorósł. Jako Pierwotny thumb|200px Kol jest osobą bardzo porywczą. Najpierw robi, a dopiero później zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami. Jest nieco arogancki i zadufany w sobie, co udowadnia niejednokrotnie na każdym kroku swojego życia. Jako wampir jest bezwzględny i wykorzystuje swoją siłę i wyższość nad innymi jak tylko może. Bardzo lubi urządzać sobie pogawędki ze swoimi ofiarami, za nim rzuci się im do gardeł. Kol jest bardzo przebiegły i sprytny. Nie daje sobie w kaszę dmuchać i nie zakrząta sobie głowy takimi sprawami jak zasady, zakazy czy nakazy innych. Żyje swoim życiem i sam sobie jest panem. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś nim rządzi i zmusza do robienia czegoś wbrew jego woli, w efekcie czego dochodzi do kłótni. Wampir należy do tych istot kłótliwych i takich, które za wszelką cenę muszą postawić na swoim. thumb|left|185px|Kol wita się z burmistrzem, Carol Lockwood.Gdy coś nie idzie po jego myśli, nie wybucha gniewem, a obarcza winą za niepowodzenia innych. Jednak mimo tych wszystkich niezbyt pozytywnych cech, Kol ma także łagodniejszą stronę. Najważniejsza jest dla niego rodzina, i jest mu wstyd za to co stało się z jego rodziną. Za swoich bliskich gotów byłby naprawdę umrzeć, smuci się gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci Finna (pomimo tego iż brat planował ich wszystkich zabić). Mimo tego, że jest bardzo pamiętliwy i nie potrafi wybaczyć Klausowi tego, że zamknął go w trumnie na tak długo, przebywa z nim dosyć często. Moce i zdolności |-|Jako Pierwotny (obecnie)= Dzięki ostremu treningowi swojego ojca Kol stał się dobrym wojownikiem i silnym wampirem, choć był najmłodszym z braci i najmniej wyszkolonym (oprócz Henrika, który był jeszcze dzieckiem). *'Siła ' - thumb|245px|Kol uderza Damona kijem.jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol był o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom zwykłym machnięciem ręki oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Kol raz zabił kilkanaście wampirów przemienionych przez Klausa i dwa razy z łatwością pokonał Elenę. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość' - thumb|245px|Kol używa swojej siły.jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol był o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty, i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. W jednym odcinku Kol natychmiast pojawił się u progu Eleny, po tym jak był kilkanaście metrów dalej, a znajdował się na drewnianym terenie. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zmysły '- jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol miał bardzo wyczulone zmysły, które wykraczają poza zmysły innych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Jednak nie wiadomo, czy jego wyczulenie zmysłów rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Zręczność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol posiadał nadludzką zręczność. Mógł bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. *'Niezwykła odporność' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol był odporny na wszystkie choroby. Był w stanie znieść o wiele więcej niż inne wampiry, wilkołaki, zwykli mieszańcy i ludzie. Nawet drewno i werbena nie jest w stanie na długo powstrzymać Pierwotnego. Jego odporność była bliska niezniszczalności, jako że żaden Pierwotny nigdy nie został rozczłonkowany. *'Szybka regeneracja' - thumb|250px|Kol używa perswazji. jako Pierwotny wampir, rany zadane Kolowi goiły się szybciej niż innym wampirom, wilkołakom, zwykłym mieszańcom i ludziom. *'Perswazja - '''jako Pierwotny wampir, Kol mógł zahipnotyzować ludzi, wampiry i zwykłych mieszańców. Jednak nie był w stanie zahipnotyzować innych bytów nadprzyrodzonych. *'Kontrola snów'' -'' Pierwotne wampiry mogą kontrolować sny i podświadomość. Mogą obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Kontrola emocji - '''Pierwotne wampiry mogą wyciszać emocje, sprawiać że zabijanie staje się łatwiejsze. Jednak ich człowieczeństwo zawsze będzie starało się powrócić. *'Kły - 'jak wszystkie wampiry, Kol mógł wydobyć z zębów kły wraz z czerwonymi, krwawiącymi oczami. *'Nieśmiertelność '- Kol był nieśmiertelny. Nie mógł się zestarzeć ani zachorować. Tylko kołek z Białego Dębu mógł go zabić. Kol nie musiał jeść, pić i oddychać. Posiadał również doskonałą pamięć, oraz sprytną inteligencję. *'Dotykowa telepatia - Pierwotni są wstanie wyświetlić swoje wspomnienia innym istotom za pomocą dotyku. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Nieśmiertelność' - duch jest nieśmiertelny, będzie istniał zawsze i nigdy nie umrze. *'Opętanie' - duch może manipulować sobą tak, by sprawiać wrażenie osoby żywej duszą, umysłem oraz ciałem. *'Teleportacja' - duchy, dzięki nadprzyrodzonym mocom, mogą przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. *'Nienamacalność' - duchy nie mogą mieć fizycznego kontaktu z światem żywych, jeśli nie mają wystarczająco mocnego punktu zaczepienia w postaci medium. *'Zdolności wampirów' - jeżeli duch umiera jako wampir, posiada umiejętności swojej rasy. |-|Jako czarownik (dawniej)= Poprzez wykorzystanie sił nadprzyrodzonych oraz potęgę żywiołów, czarownicy posiadają wiele magicznych zdolności. Dzięki doświadczeniu oraz odpowiedniemu treningowi, ich moce się umacniają. *250px|right|thumb|Kol używa swoich mocy.Przywoływanie - akt odwoływania się albo wzywania wyjątkowych form energii przez skupianie na zewnętrznych źródłach prądu. *'Prekognicja' - akt przepowiadania przyszłych wydarzeń opartych z percepcji pozazmysłowej. *'Perswazja' - czarownice mogą kontrolować oraz manipulować umysłami ludzi. *right|250px|thumb|Kol torturuje swoje rodzeństwo.Zadawanie bólu - akt tworzenia i zadawania bólu ludziom, a zwłaszcza wampirom. *'Kontrola nad żywiołami' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania elementami powietrza, ziemi, ognia, i wody. *'Rzucanie zaklęć' - akt zmieniania i/lub panowania nad sytuacją przez wykorzystanie czarów, przekleństwa, lub rytuału, itd. *'Telekineza' - akt kontrolowania i manewrowania ruchem przedmiotów przez umysłowy wpływ. *'Termokineza' - zwiększenie temperatury krwi do stanu wrzenia przez umysłowy wpływ. Jak na razie Davina jest jedyną czarownicą, która może tego dokonać. *'Sporządzanie eliksirów' - akt mikstur browarniczych i eliksirów z cudownymi właściwościami. *'Umiejętności sensoryczne' - niektóre czarownice, jak Davina, są w stanie zmysłowo wykryć magię. *'Nadzwyczajne dary' - niektóre czarownice posiadają dar od natury, który jest wyłącznie ich cechą. Sophie Deveraux ma dar przepowiadania kiedy dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Słabości |-|Jako Pierwotny wampir (obecnie)= *'Werbena - '''werbena osłabia Pierwotnych. Osoby które spożyły werbenę, lub noszą ją w biżuterii są odporne na ich hipnozę. Odporność Pierwotnych na werbenę jest większa, niż odporność zwykłych wampirów. *'Kołek z białego dębu -''' to od niego pochodzi nieśmiertelność Pierwotnych, i jest jedyną bronią mogą ich zabić. Kołek po przebiciu Pierwotnego ulega spaleniu, wyjątkiem jest nieśmiertelny kołek z białego dębu (połączenie zwykłego z pierścieniem Gilberta) *'Sztylety z popiołem białego dębu - '''srebrny sztylet z popiołem białego dębu jest w stanie unieruchomić Pierwotnego, na tak długi czas, jaki serce Pierwotnego jest nim przebite. *'Ukąszenie wilkołaka - nie zabija Pierwotnego, jednak go osłabia i powoduje halucynacje. Organizm Pierwotnego jest w stanie sam usunąć jad wilkołaka. *'''Czary - thumb|185px|Bonnie używa czaru na Kolu.czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Światło słoneczne -' może ich poparzyć, ale nie może ich zabić. Wszyscy Pierwotni zaopatrzeni są w pierścienie z kamieniem szlachetnym (lapis lazuli), które mają ich chronić. *'Zaproszenie' '- '''Pierwotny, jak normalny wampir musi zostać zaproszony do siedzib zamieszkanych przez ludzi. Od tej reguły odstępują szpitale, hotele itp. *'Klątwa łowcy -''' gdyby Pierwotny zabił jednego z łowców Bractwa Pięciu, byłby torturowany przez swoje halucynacje, aż do momentu w którym sam by się zabił lub potencjalny łowca zabije swoją pierwszą ofiarę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde' - owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. |-|Jako czarownik (dawniej)= *'Niedowierzanie' - akt zaprzeczania albo nie wierzenia w magiczny potencjał może spowodować nieumyślnie powstrzymywanie paranormalnej mocy czarownicy. *'Strach' - przygnębiające uczucie wzbudzone przez nieuchronne niebezpieczeństwo, zło, ból, itd., zagrożenie prawdziwe albo wyobrażony sobie; warunek albo uczucie obawiania się może spowodować chwilową utratę mocy czarownicy. *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że czarownice są wciąż ludzkie, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd.) *'Nadużywanie czarów' - nadmierne wykorzystanie czarów może doprowadzić czarownicę do śmierci przez nadmierny wysiłek. |-|Jako duch (dawniej)= *'Izolacja' - duch może komunikować się z ludźmi jedynie za pośrednictwem medium, bądź czarownicy. Jednakże, jeżeli taka osoba zechce odwołać ducha, będzie on musiał zniknąć na owe żądanie. *'Magia' - jak wszystkie żywe stworzenia, duchy są podatne na czary. Wystąpienia Sezon 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Sezon 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' (zwłoki) *''The Walking Dead'' (duch) *''Graduation'' (duch) Sezon 5 *''Resident Evil'' (duch) The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Always and Forever'' (retrospekcje) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (retrospekcje) The Originals: Sezon 2 *''Rebirth'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''Alive and Kicking'' (retrospekcje/w ciele Kaleba) *''Every Mother's Son'' (retrospekcje) *''Live and Let Die'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''Red Door'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''The Map of Moments'' (retrospekcje/w ciele Kaleba) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''Sanctuary'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''The Devil is Damned'' (w ciele Kaleba) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (w ciele Kaleba) The Originals: Sezon 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' (retrospekcje) *''Wild at Heart'' (jako duch) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (jako duch) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (wskrzeszony) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody '' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' }} Relacje |-|Partnerki= Davina Claire thumb|220px|Kol rozmawia z Daviną.Kol już od pierwszego odcinka oglądał się za Daviną, jak się jednak później okazało, robił to z przymusu matki. Spotykał się z młodą czarownicą, lecz ona nie wiedziała, że jest jednym z Pierwotnych. W domku letniskowym, chcąc wykonać zaklęcie rozdzielające, połączyła się z nim i ujrzała jego sekrety. Doszło między nimi do kłótni. Napięcie rozładowało się i z odcinka na odcinek Davina zaczęła coraz bardziej ufać Kolowi, choć nieustannie nazywała go Kalebem. Zamiary Mikaelsona nie były jednak jasne - mimo, że flirtuje z panną Claire, wykorzystuje ją do swych celów, podobnie jak wykorzystywał inne czarownice na początku XX wieku. Opowiada jej o sobie oraz o jego rodzinie. Razem planują wykonać sztylet, który mógłby działać na Klausie. W Święta, Kol całuje Davinę, tłumacząc, że to jest jego życzenie dla niej. Później Kol nadal współpracuje z panną Claire, lecz tuż przed zakończeniem sztyletu, Mikaelson zostaje przeklęty przez Finna, który życzył mu "samotnej śmierci". frame|left|Ostatni taniec Daviny i Kola.Kol nie mówi o tym fakcie Davinie. Później dopiero, kiedy pozostaje mu kilka godzin życia, Kol przychodzi na wesele Hayley i Jacksona i mówi o wszystkim Davinie. Davina wraz z Bex próbują mu pomóc, lecz jest już za późno. Kol prosi jeszcze o ostatni taniec, który obiecał swojej dziewczynie. Davina płacze i nie chce się pogodzić z tym, że Kol za niedługo ją opuści. Kol umiera otoczony najbliższymi (Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah i Davina). |-|Rodzina= Niklaus Mikaelson Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah jest młodszą siostrą Kola. Rebekah frame|Kol próbuje zabić swoją siostrę.i Kol mieli naprawdę trudną relacje, ponieważ nie ważne co by powiedzieli lub zrobili, nie mogą zaprzestać się kłócić. Starszy Mikaelson pomógł swojej siostrze zdobyć informacje od Shane'a związku z lekarstwem na wampiryzm, póki nie dowiedział się, że Silas również bierze w tym wszystkim udział. Wtedy odmówił dalszej pomocy, twierdząc, że jeśli Silas zostanie przywrócony, wtedy wszyscy zginą, w tym też oni sami. Kol próbował przekonać swoje rodzeństwo, by nie poszukiwało nadal lekarstwa, lecz nawet chęć zabicia swojej siostry, ich nie przekonała. Później Kol zostaje zabity przez Jeremy'ego z pomocą Eleny. Rebekah nie może uwierzyć, że jej brat nie żyje, opłakuje jego śmierć, ale nie rezygnuje z odnalezienia lekarstwa. Kiedy Kol pojawia się jako duch, jest zły widząc Bex, ponieważ miał nadzieję, że po jego śmierci to właśnie ona zemści się i zabije rodzeństwo Gilbert. Elijah Mikaelson |-|Inni= Jeremy Gilbert Elena Gilbert Damon Salvatore Ciekawostki Zobacz również Przypisy Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:The Awakening: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Czarownicy Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Zabici przez Jeremy'ego Gilberta Kategoria:Zabici przez Stefana Salvatore Kategoria:Zabici przez Damona Salvatore Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zabici przez Finna Mikaelsona Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Pasażerowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 1 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 3 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Nowego Orleanu Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Sezon 3 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Sezon 4 Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Sezon 5 Bohaterowie Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:The Vampire Diaries: Bohaterowie Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 4 Bohaterowie